1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shield connector, and more particularly to a shield connector having leveling arrangement ensuring reliable interconnection as well as mating capability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, more and more electrical connectors has been designed so as to partially sunk into an opening of a printed circuit board (PCB) so as to meet the miniature trend. US Pat. Publication No. 2009/0130870 submitted by Wu et al. on Sep. 30, 2008, discloses a common sunk-typed connector mounted to a PCB for low profile. The connector includes an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts received in the housing and a metallic shell shielding insulative housing. The metallic shell is folded from a single sheet of metal so as to include a top wall, a bottom wall interconnected to the top wall by a pair of side walls. Each of the contacts includes a soldering tail extending outside of the insulative housing. The metallic shell defines a pair of soldering tails respectively extending from those two side walls and in parallel to the top wall or the bottom wall for soldering onto the PCB and helping the connector stood on the PCB. The connector is very much likely cantilevered from an edge of the PCB.
However, the soldering tails of the metallic shell is still arranged on the rear side of the electrical connector, i.e. most of the electrical connector is cantilevered from the PCB merely retained by solder joints of the soldering tails of the contacts soldered to the PCB. Once excessive mating force or inadvertently downward force is applied, those solder joints are under jeopardy and vulnerable to break apart. So the electrical connector will be turned over and unable to stand to the PCB steadily.
Therefore, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related arts.